roleplayincorportedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Sakati
Crossover Ezra Ezra began with the rest of his family, the original Delta 5, he would always be trying to craft any kind of simple contraction he could think of. As he progressively grew older, he used higher and higher levels of tech, gradually building up to what he can do today. He's known for having to interfere with the fights that still happen between Toon and Antonius today, thanks to the tech he can build. Fleeing Acadia When the time came, Ezra was taken aback, having been working on a project he'd finally come up with. He didn't mind leaving it...at that time...because his focus was on the intruder, panic flooding his senses. Unlike Nathaniel and the rest, he wasn't the best at keeping calm at this time period. When he heard Toon's plan, he wished to help, but that was denied, the Leader insisting that he stay with the rest, and before Ezra could interfere any further, Toon had fled the area. Entering the Crossover World When he came to the Crossover World, he was in awe of how closely related it looked to Acadia, and went off to follow Buoy when everyone was sent off. That said, he told Buoy to stay away from the town at all costs as he went in to explore it. At this time Ezra was nearly 11, and he had a vast knowledge in tech. Whenever he ran into danger, he used the weak barriers he'd managed to create while in Acadia to escape. Present Life in Crossover As of now, Ezra is among the Crossover World, rebuilding destroyed bases and repairing damaged ones. He occasionally uses what is left of destroyed bases to rebuild newer ones for other purposes. He's partnered with Buoy, who's 19 in present age, which makes Ezra about 25, near 26. Buoy is usually off in other lands, building and repairing, and sometimes supplying other universes and more when in need. While he still classifies Buoy as an apprentice, Ezra knows he'll hand his full mechanic role down to the smaller member when the time comes, like he saw the med cats do when in Stealthclan. Splatoon Ezra Unlike his Crossover counterpart, Splatoon Ezra isn't constantly around tech. He sometimes leads the raids against the known VA. When the two leaders aren't in charge, it's left to him or Nathaniel to take the wheel. Seen in Tartar's revenge, he led the Delta 5 until he died soon after Toon and Antonius were either dead or missing. He crafted an odd, crest-like accessory for a side team leader to help them keep an idea on the Delta 5 members' status. The way he looked now would change later...when the VA struck during the events of Tartar's Revenge. The beginning of the VA's attack and the NSS Team-up When this time came, Buoy was ready, this is when tech was needed the most to help out on the field. Especially when the foe was much more advanced and tech. When he teamed with the NSS along with the rest of his team. His tech stood no chance against the VA's, which was putting the rest at a risk he didn't want to take. With that, he continued building onto what he knew, trying to outsmart the VA, but all failed. Being altered and finding Antonius When Ezra got changed like the rest, he came across Antonius at a cliff base, severely wounded. With Nathaniel at his aid, he guided the light elemental through several healing tactics aided by devices he had on him. After getting Antonius back to his feet, the two met up with Shade(V2) and the rest, heading back to the NSS base, where the Delta 5 met up again. Being an Inkling felt odd...but he went to the underground base that was built, taking in older memories, deciding to alter his ink color to a similar color to that of a purple-ish blue. He stayed down there for a bit, planning the team's next move while other chaos ensued up above....and despite how much planning went into every attack...nothing seemed to work except for few attacks led by Code 10, a team similar to the Delta 5. The final lead When Ezra took control of the Delta 5 after Toon was killed and Antonius took Inferno and went on his own back to Octo Valley, things seemed to be finally going right. The NSS was winning a few battles. Titanis was the main key, as was her sister, Shade. He conducted and built gear for the attacks, seeming to have the situation under control. That is till-on a stealth mission-a radar picked up a custom piece of gear he had built with what seemed like a specifically built satellite-like transmitter. Targetting the trio on the move, Ezra decided to take the situation into his hands, leaping in the way to what seemed like the darts of before..but it was different. He realized such quickly...and knew where it'd go. If the VA planned to get the fullest...they'd go as far as killing the elementals to do so...and that was being tested here. Ezra looked back at Buoy, giving him a small signal to get the others and run. So be it, there near the VA base was where the Splatoon version of Ezra would die, and this left Nathaniel and Buoy in charge to lead the crew that existed, which was part of the NSS and Code 10.